The following disclosure relates to a conveying apparatus configured to convey a sheet.
There is conventionally known a conveying apparatus including an outer guide member and an inner guide member which guide a sheet to a conveying roller pair. The conveying roller pair is constituted by a conveying roller and a pinch roller which is brought into pressing contact with the conveying roller. In this conveying apparatus, hooks provided on the outer guide member respectively hold bearings fitted on opposite end portions of the conveying roller. The outer guide member is engaged with and positioned to the frame. The inner guide member is assembled and secured to the frame.